Keep Me in Your Memory
by Namine Nuvuola
Summary: Dunianya sudah mati—walaupun di luar sana dunia berputar, dunianya seakan-akan berhenti semenjak kematiannya.


Katekyou Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Keep me In Your Memory**

—_Day by Day__—_

Translated For

Keep me In Your Memory © X Kyle X

Warning: AU, OOC, Character Death.

—

Chapter 1 | Blood

—

Cuaca dingin tampak menyerang malam itu. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang berada di taman itu, kecuali pemuda berambut perak itu. Ia hanya bisa duduk tenang, menatap ke arah langit. Ketika itu, salju turun menyentuh ujung hidungnya—salju pertama pada musim ini. Momen yang indah ini, entah kenapa pemuda itu hanya menghabiskannya momen itu dengan percuma. Tetapi, ia berfikir ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk sendirian. Hanya dua pertanyaan yang terfikir saat itu—kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa semua yang ia lakukan salah? Ia mengambil handphonenya yang berwarna merah—melihat 7 panggilan tak terjawab tampak di layar itu.

Ia tidak berfikir panjang dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Membuka cashing HP itu, mengeluarkan baterei, dan membuangnya kesembarang arah—mengenai sebuah pohon dan hancur berkeping-keping menyentuh tanah. Sudah waktunya, untuk memisahkan diri dari semua kehidupannya.

~~Flash Back~~

Warna merah crimson biasanya diidentikkan dengan keindahan, cinta, dan kebahagiaan. Saat ini, warna itu sudah mengotori telapak tangan pemuda itu—Gokudera Hayato. Tetapi, saat ini warna itu berarti beda bagi pemuda itu. Cairan hangat itu keluar begitu saja di telapak tangannya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Tidak mungkin ia batuk mengeluarkan darah begitu saja tanpa alasan.

Dengan segera ia berlari, menuju ke kamar mandi apartmentnya, membuka keran dengan segera—mengalirkannya di atas telapak tangannya, hingga akhirnya menyatu dengan air, turun ke bawah dan menghilang di pembuangan air disana. Tangannya bergetar—ketakutan segera menguasainya seperti api liar yang menyala di dalam dirinya. Ini benar-benar aneh—tidak pernah ini terjadi sebelumnya pada dirinya. Apakah karena ia selalu merokok sejak usianya 12 tahun dan sekarang ia sudah berusia 19 tahun? Tetapi—ini hanya berlangsung selama 7 tahun. Dibandingkan dengan ayahnya, bahkan ia bisa berlari dengan normal tanpa mengeluarkan batuk darah sepertinya sekarang. Dengan segera mencuci mulutnya dan sedikit berkumur—ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa anyit dari darah itu. Hampir saja jantungnya copot—handphonenya berdering, dan ia segera mengangkatnya. Melihat nama yang terpampang di layar itu, ia hanya menghela nafas—ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang idiot untuk saat ini.

"Ada apa!" Gokudera tampak sedikit mengerang ketika menjawabnya.

"Dimana kau sekarang—" suara yang ia kenal tampak terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Sedang berada di apartmentku, ada apa?"

"Segera ke rumah sakit Namimori, sekarang."

"Huh? Memang kenapa? Hei, tunggu—!"

Nada putus...

Ada apa ini? Yamamoto—orang yang menelponnya tadi tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini, selama yang Gokudera kenal. Dan perkataannya tidak bisa disebut lelucon. Dengan segera mengambil jaket hitamnya—berjalan keluar di tengah musim dingin. Waktu terasa begitu lamban, seperti semuanya tampak jauh ia rasakan. Ia berhenti di depan lampu pemberhentian—ketika lampu itu masih menyala merah, sambil sesekali meniup tangannya yang terasa membeku. Ketika itu, ambulance tampak lewat—terburu-buru dan menyalakan sirinenya yang memecahkan keheningan. Entah kenapa, perasaan Gokudera seketika itu berubah. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa khawatir, dan dirinya seakan meyakinkan untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau. Tidak pernah selama hidupnya ia berlari untuk kecemasan yang ada di dirinya. Tidak pernah ia merasa tidak ingin membuka pintu dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Ini...harus berita yang baik..." Gokudera mengatur nafasnya, mencoba untuk mengambil kembali oksigen yang seakan sejenak menghilang dari paru-parunya. Yamamoto tampak berdiri di depannya—membuat Gokudera mendongak ke atas untuk melihat ekspresi yang membuat hatinya semakin tidak tenang. Ekspresi kosong yang tidak pernah ia lihat dari wajah Yamamoto. Ia selalu tersenyum—dan melihatnya sekarang seperti itu, seakan-akan menandakan dunia akan berakhir malam ini.

"Gokudera, aku—" akhirnya ia berbicara walaupun langsung terputus.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gokudera mengeraskan suaranya, tidak ingin menunggu lama untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Yamamoto.

"Kau harus mengerti—ini bukanlah salah siapapun..."

"Katakan sekarang!"

Terdapat jeda panjang dari pertanyaan dan perkataan Gokudera.

"Tsuna, ia dalam keadaan sekarat..."

"Apa! Apa yang terjadi, ia baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Ia...tidak bisa bertahan..."

Fikirannya kosong kala itu—menutup matanya, dan disinilah ia sekarang. Sedang duduk di bangku taman, di bawah guyuran salju yang menimpa tubuhnya. Kembali ke waktu seharusnya ia memang berada sebelum fikirannya melayang ke waktu yang lalu. Salju tampak indah saat itu—membentuk sebuah kristal yang turun dari atas langit. Tampak terdengar juga suara lagu natal yang bersahutan. Malam natal—seharusnya ia lalui bersama dengan yang lainnya. Seharusnya menjadi momen yang tidak akan terlupakan.

Ya—memang momen kali ini tidak akan terlupakan. Dimana Tsuna—sahabatnya, dan juga orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, tertidur untuk selamanya di bawah tanah. Dan ia tidak bisa menerimanya—semuanya ikut dalam pemakamannya, dan ia hanya duduk di sana sendirian. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa Tsuna? Bagaimana ia bisa pulang ke apartment kosong itu, tidur di ranjang yang kosong, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, dan seterusnya, tanpa ada Tsuna. Meskipun dunia terus berputar, semua itu sekarang seolah berhenti begitu saja.

Cuaca dingin tampak menyerang malam itu. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang berada di taman itu, kecuali pemuda berambut perak itu. Ia hanya bisa duduk tenang, menatap ke arah langit. Ketika itu, salju turun menyentuh ujung hidungnya—salju pertama pada musim ini. Momen yang indah ini, entah kenapa pemuda itu hanya menghabiskannya momen itu dengan percuma. Tetapi, ia berfikir ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk sendirian. Hanya dua pertanyaan yang terfikir saat itu—kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa semua yang ia lakukan salah? Ia mengambil handphonenya yang berwarna merah—melihat 7 panggilan tak terjawab tampak di layar itu.

Ia tidak berfikir panjang dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Membuka cashing HP itu, mengeluarkan baterei, dan membuangnya kesembarang arah—mengenai sebuah pohon dan hancur berkeping-keping menyentuh tanah. Sudah waktunya, untuk memisahkan diri dari semua kehidupannya.

"Gokudera..."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia melihat Yamamoto—yang masih memakai pakaian serba hitam, sekarang sudah berada di belakang baku taman. Dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia berbalik lagi menatap langit.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menghiraukanku lagi ya?" Ia berbicara, dan Gokudera tetap diam, meniup tangannya sesekali dan memasukkan ke dalam kantung bajunya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Yamamoto lagi-lagi berbicara dan tetap tidak dijawab oleh Gokudera. Ia berjalan melingkar dan duduk di sebelahnya. Walaupun mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP, tetapi saat ini ia seperti orang asing. Mereka berdua duduk di sana, tidak ada keinginan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Yamamoto tidak berbicara, karena ia berfikir percuma membuat Gokudera berbicara, ataupun paling tidak merespon pembicaraanmu. Tetapi ia tetap berfikir cara untuk melakukannya. Sedangkan Gokudera tidak berbicara karena berfikir bagaimana mungkin Yamamoto bisa menemukannya. Ini seperti, Yamamoto memiliki sense, atau mungkin hanya keberuntungannya.

"Gokudera, jangan menciptakan dinding yang menutupi semua duniamu," Yamamoto tampak berbicara dan menatap kearah Gokudera. Tetapi, ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentu saja, bahkan ia tidak mendengarkannya.

"Jika kau memang tidak mau menjawab, setidaknya dengarkan apa yang aku katakan" Yamamoto—menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya, "Tsuna meninggal karena ditabrak oleh pengemudi yang mabuk! Ini hanya peristiwa yang salah tempat dan waktu!" Yamamoto menatap Gokudera, masih menutup matanya dan tidak menatapnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu Gokudera..." Melanjutkan perkataannya—cukup membuat Gokudera langsung berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yamamoto. Yamamoto sendiri langsung berdiri dan menyusul Gokudera tepat di belakangnya.

"Jangan lari dari dirimu sendiri Gokudera!" Yamamoto dengan segera menahannya—memegang tangannya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tetapi, Gokudera dengan segera menghentakkannya—melepaskannya dengan paksa.

"Jangan lakukan ini Gokudera...kau akan sendirian untuk selamanya." Yamamoto mencoba menangkapnya lagi, tetapi Gokudera seakan-akan sesosok hantu—yang tidak akan bisa dijangkau sama sekali. Gokudera berjalan terus menjauhinya, tanpa menatap Yamamoto sama sekali.

"Jangan...melupakan persahabatan kita begitu saja Gokudera..."

Ketika Gokudera berjalan masuk ke dalam apartmentnya, ia melempar begitu saja kunci ke dalam sebuah pot yang ada di atas meja. Tampak seperti kehilangan keseimbangan, punggung Gokudera tampak bersentuhan dengan pintu. Kehidupannya kembali tidak memiliki arti. Dunia di luar seakan tidak akan bisa mempengaruhinya lagi, dan ia berjalan menuju ke tempat tidurnya—menarik selimutnya, berbaring, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri. Dunianya sudah mati—hanya karena pemabuk sialan yang terlalu banyak minum dan seperti brengsek lainnya yang seenaknya saja menyetir. Gokudera membuka matanya—hanya untuk mengingat perkataan Yamamoto.

_'Kau akan sendirian selamanya...'_

Si bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau sebelum bertemu dengan Tsuna ia sudah pernah sendirian, dan ia pernah mendengarkan perkataan itu dari kakaknya. Ia mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatinya—yaitu Tsuna, dan ia tidak menyangka kalau Tsuna akan mati secepat ini—meninggalkannya yang terpaksa kembali seperti semula, sendirian. Ia mencoba menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan itu, bergerak lebih dalam di selimut itu mencoba mencari kenyamanan di sana.

Gokudera bangun, mulai terbatuk seperti pagi tadi. Ia merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya, merasakan rasa anyit dari telapak tangannya. Ketika ia membuka telapak tangannya tentu saja—darah. Gokudera hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, mengambil selembar tissue di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengelap darah itu. Entah kenapa sekarang ini ia tidak merasakan ketakutan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Untuk apa takut jika ia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi? Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Semua menghilang. Seperti lilin yang ditiup oleh seseorang. Gokudera berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya, menyembunyikan tisu dengan noda darah itu di bawah bantalnya. Ia menaruh kepalanya di bawah bantal, membiarkan air mata jatuh tetapi ditahannya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata untuk tertidur.

Ia terbangun tiba-tiba ketika terdengar suara pesan masuk di telponnya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia pakai, tetapi ya sudahlah. Ia bangkit, menekan tombol untuk melihat pesan suara itu—dan yang ia temukan adalah suara Yamamoto.

_"Tolong katakan kau sedang sakit, dan tidak merencanakan untuk tetap berbaring di tempat tidur selama 3 minggu ini..."_

Jeda pendek tampak muncul diantaranya...

_"Hubungi aku kembali..."_

Gokudera berbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya, menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan tertidur—kembali bermimpi. Gokudera tidak yakin apakah ia bermimpi, ia hanya memejamkan mata dan tertidur kemudian membuka mata dan tidak ingat apapun. Apakah itu berarti ia tidak bermimpi? Apakah itu berarti ia hanya tertidur hari demi hari begitu saja? Gokudera selalu berharap bahwa ketika ia bangun, ia bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu, dan Gokudera memutuskan kalau ini saatnya ia bangun dari tempat tidur mungkin hanya sekedar pergi ke ruangannya yang lainnya. Ia duduk dengan selimut yang menutupi dari kaki sampai ke dadanya dengan kesunyian yang juga menyelimutinya. Setiap khayalan tampaknya mulai merasuki kepalanya. Ia seakan merasakan seseorang memanggilnya di dalam kesunyian itu. Semuanya dengan suara dan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Gokudera. Fikirannya juga mulai beralih kepada masa lalunya. Semua rasa sakit dan juga kesal mulai bermunculan kala itu. Masa lalunya seakan-akan berputar di kepalanya seperti sebuah film.

_"Bermain Piano adalah keinginan dan juga mimpi satu-satunya!" Gokudera yang berusia 10 tahun tampak tersenyum ke arah kakak laki-lakinya. _

_"Hanya itu yang kau inginkan? Apa kau tidak mau melakukan hal lain seperti...bertemu dengan perempuan?" Kakak laki-lakinya tampak tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut silvernya._

_"Hahaha, hentikan itu!" Gokudera tertawa riang ketika itu._

Suara tawa itu tampak nyata di fikirannya. Isakan kecil tampak meluncur dari mulutnya. Tenggorokannya terlalu susah untuk mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Rasa sakit itu terlalu menekannya, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia mengenang masa lalunya. Kakak laki-lakinya pernah menjadi orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya, dan ia pergi meninggalkannya tidak pernah kembali lagi. Sakit yang ditinggalkan tidak pernah bisa hilang sampai sekarang. Ketika ia pergi, yang bisa Gokudera rasakan hanyalah rasa benci dan kesal. Dulu, yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah mencari kakaknya, dan berteriak padanya—mengatakan kenapa ia meninggalkannya bersama dengan laki-laki itu—ayahnya yang sangat ia benci. Dan sekarang, ia malah merasa sakit—menyesal karena saat kematian Tsuna ia tidak disana atau setidaknya menjadi orang yang terakhir kali dilihat olehnya. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat temannya—sahabatnya tewas? Ia hanya bisa membaringkan kepalanya di sofa, dan sekali lagi menutup matanya dan membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh kegelapan lagi.

Sudah pagi, itu yang ia dapatkan ketika lagi-lagi ia membuka mata. Entah sudah berapa hari semenjak terakhir kali ia keluar dari rumahnya. Ia menguap sesekali sebelum bangkit—duduk di sofa yang ia tiduri. Ia masih lelah—entah kenapa ia tetap lelah walaupun sudah beberapa hari ini ia hanya tidur. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya. Mungkin ia lapar? Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia lapar. Bahkan ini seperti tanda-tanda ingin—

Dengan segera ia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua makanan yang entah ia makan kapan terakhir kali ia bangun dan baunya itu sangat tidak enak. Ketika ia sudah selesai memuntahkannya, ia terduduk begitu saja disana—merasa sangat kotor dan bau seakan-akan ia melakukannya di tempat umum.

Ia segera membersihkan bekas muntahan itu yang ada di toilet. Mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak—ia tahu ada yang aneh di dalam tubuhnya, tetapi itu belum cukup untuk memaksanya keluar dari apartmentnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur, dan menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan lembutnya bantal di kepalanya.

Mimpi yang ia lihat begitu nyata—

_Hujan yang mengguyur setiap tubuhnya, bajunya juga terasa berat karena terkena siraman hujan saat itu. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat kakaknya berjalan menuju ke sebuah mobil yang ada di depan rumahnya. Ia tidak sadar memegang tangan kakaknya—ketika kakaknya melewatinya. Gokudera Hayato, 12 tahun sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Ia menginginkan segalanya menjadi sama seperti kakaknya. Dari model rambut, walaupun warna rambut mereka berbeda—dan hampir saja ia ingin mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah. Lalu, ia sesungguhnya ingin memakai tatto yang sama yang ada di pipi kakaknya—jika kakaknya sendiri yang melarangnya. Ia ingin semuanya sama seperti yang G. punya._

_"Kenapa kau pergi?" Gokudera tidak ingin semua ini terjadi—ia tidak ingin sendirian selamanya tanpa kakaknya. Ia hanya ingin G. bersama dengannya._

_"Gokudera, kau tidak mengerti—" G. hanya bisa membiarkan hujan turun membasahi rambutnya, membuatnya turun menutupi wajahnya—__§ama seperti Gokudera, bedanya hanya Gokudera memiliki warna perak. Gokudera benci dengan warna rambutnya__—yang menurutnya membosankan. Sementara warna rambut kakaknya tampak lebih berwarna._

_"Kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti!" Tangisnya semakin kencang terdengar. Ia melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang G.—yang sekarang ini tidak bisa ia ingat. Yang ia ingat hanyalah flame berwarna orange yang tampak di dahinya. Orang itu memanggil nama kakaknya, dan yang ia tahu adalah—orang itu yang menjadi alasan kakaknya untuk pergi._

_"Gokudera, kumohon kembalilah ke rumah..." G. menepuk pelan kepala adiknya dan hanya membuatnya semakin ingin menangis._

_"Tidak sebelum kau juga ikut bersamaku!"_

_"Kau membuat ini menjadi susah..."_

_Gokudera memeluknya dengan sangat erat—tidak ingin kakaknya meninggalkannya sendirian._

_"Aku menyayangimu G..."_

_"Aku harus pergi...Gokudera." G. terpaksa sedikit memaksa Gokudera untuk melepaskannya. Ia tampak mengacak rambut adiknya sebentar sebelum pergi dari sana, "kau akan sendirian mulai sekarang Gokudera, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf..."_

Gokudera perlahan membuka matanya—kembali ke dunia nyata. Kenapa setiap kali kita bermimpi selalu berakhir ketika momen yang paling bagus? Atau ketika momen terburuk pada kasus Gokudera. Ia menggeliat sejenak dan melihat jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya—menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan ia segera bangkit untuk menemukan ruangan yang sepi dan hanya bisa mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit itu.

Ia duduk—tidak melakukan apapun dan menikmati kesendirian itu. Hatinya sebenarnya menjerit, ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian sahabatnya. Tsuna sudah meninggal—dan tidak ada lagi tujuannya untuk hidup. Semuanya seakan mudah menghilang dari tangannya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan dan mempertahankan apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya?

Sensasi sakit yang sangat lagi-lagi menyerangnya, membuatnya sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Seakan-akan sesuatu melukainya dari dalam, membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengannya—dan itu tidak akan bisa memaksanya untuk keluar dari apartment itu. Ia menerima rasa sakit itu menganggapnya sebagai wujud dari hukuman.

Ia tahu mungkin ia sakit, dan mungkin penyakit ini akan membunuhnya. Ia hanya berharap itu cepat terjadi dan membunuhnya dengan segera.

—

Chapter 1 | End

—

Cuap-cuap Author :

Cio : kufufufu~gimana ceritanya? X3

Mukuro : jangan mengambil trademarkku author bego /tusuk pake trident/

Cio : ittei...me cuma mau bikin cuap-cuap doang kok ('A')

Fran : boleh me bantu membunuhnya Shishou?

Mukuro : kufufufu~tentu saja ^^

Cio : e-etto...biarkan me menutupnya dulu...oke minna, dengan susah payah akhirnya gw selesai juga translate ni ffic ke Indo :3b di ffic inggris udah ada sampe chap. 9, ceritanya bagus sih ;3; untung boleh di translate xD

Mukuro : 10 detik lagi...

Cio : e-eh, jadi silahkan di review tentang saran dan kritik yang mendukung!

Mukuro : time's up! Karena ini ffic rated K+, jadi akan kubawa kau ke penjagalan disebelah Vendice (emang ada?)

Cio : yada-yada!

Fran : me harap kalian mem-flame ffic ini ('A')/

Cio : jangan!

Kozu+Kiri+Sayaka : /serup teh sambil nonton/


End file.
